


The First Call

by heisnameless



Series: The Firsts [1]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Phone Sex, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: In which Charlie one-hundred percent sends reader a ‘you up?’ text.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: The Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890334
Kudos: 22





	The First Call

Charlie had been gone for a few days and he wouldn’t be back until the end of the week. Even then, you weren’t sure when you would see him because both of your work schedules were always pulling you away from each other. It was tiring but it was a manageable relationship when you both put in the time and effort. This was the first time he had been out of state since the start of your relationship and you weren’t sure how to feel about it.

One night, you were pulling back the blankets, fresh out of the shower and ready for bed when your phone binged. His name was on the screen followed by the text, ‘You up?’

Immediately, you’re calling him and he’s answering. He doesn’t speak, so instead, you do. “You did not just send me a ‘you up?’ message in the middle of the night like some fucking horny teenager, Charlie.”

You hear him suck in a breath followed by the rustling of clothes as he shifts on the other end of the phone. “Sorry, baby, it was all I could manage with my other hand wrapped around my dick.”

As you settle on the edge of the bed, you try to picture him in his hotel room, hand wrapped around his dick as he laid in bed. You thighs shift together and you give a soft moan, laying back on the bed. “Do you miss me already?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.” He answers immediately, his eyes fluttering closed as he squeezes the base of his dick, hand slowing. “Wish I could bury my dick in that pretty little pussy right now. Miss those lips too.”

Your hand works down your body, slipping under the fabric of your underwear. With your other hand, you place him on speaker, phone against your chest. “I can’t wait for you to come home, I miss the way you stretch me, fill me so fucking good, Charlie.”

“What’s my name, baby?” His voice deepens, a soft curse being heard before he takes his hand off himself entirely, awaiting an answer. 

“Daddy. Your name’s daddy.” Your response came out as a soft whisper as your fingers dipped into your slick, mewling as you brush your clit.

“Fuck, baby. Are you touching yourself right now? Touching daddy’s pussy?” He speaks with a slight growl that makes your body shiver, goosebumps rising. At the mere image of you knuckle deep in yourself, his dick jumps, pre-cum dripping onto his stomach before he wraps his fist around himself again. When you don’t answer him in time, he’s speaking again. “I asked you a question, sweet girl.”

You gasp out, fingers on your clit as your thighs spread, heels digging into the bed as you nod. “Yes, daddy, m’touching myself. Do– do you want to see you? So wet for you.”

His only response is a groan, but you move anyways, prepared to give him a show because that’s just how much you miss him right now. floor. Pulling your fingers from yourself, you adjust your position on the bed. You’re quick to lift your hips, tugging your panties down your legs prior to tossing them to the floor. Settling back against the bed, you spread your legs to take a picture of the wetness between your thighs and send it to him.

“Fuck, look at you, so fucking pretty like that. Wish I could get a taste of you right now, love it when you sit that pretty pussy right on my face. Fuck!” He’s stroking himself faster at the sight of your lower lips all pink and puffy, clit swollen as your fingers dipped in enough to spread yourself for him. 

“Need you so bad, daddy.” You whine in response, sliding two fingers into yourself and rocking against them so your clit gains the friction it needs. As you speak, he’s taking a moment to snap a picture for you, sending it immediately. Your mouth waters at the sight of his large hand around his dick when you see his message. “Need you to come home right now and I need you to fuck me.”

“Wish I fucking could. I’d keep you right there in that bed, I swear. If I had to, I’d fuck you on every surface of the house too, in the kitchen to make sure you were eating something other than my cum. I’d fuck you until you forgot your name, until you were screaming. How’s that sound? That sound good?” 

“Sounds good, sounds really good.” Your fingers curl, sliding in and out of you before you brush your clit, pressing into it enough that your hips jump at the sensitivity. Your breathing quickens when a squelch comes from between your thighs and you hear him moan. 

He’s thrusting up into his fist now, jaw set as he grunts. “Fuck, I can hear how wet you are, such a little whore for daddy’s dick, aren’t you? Mine, you’re all fucking mine.”

Just to push him further, you stroke through your slick faster, obscene noises reaching the microphone before your voice as you give a soft cry, breath stuttering when your thighs shake, orgasm building in the pit of your stomach. “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours.”

“Are you gonna cum? Cum for me, baby girl. I’m right, shiit, right behind you.” He gave a long, slow stroke of his dick, doing his best to stave off his orgasm until you were there with him too. He could hear it in the way you moaned for him. 

“So close, right there, yesyes!” You chase after your orgasm, removing your fingers from yourself to stroke your clit quickly, hips lifting off the bed as you cry out, thighs shaking when a fire explodes in the pit of your stomach. Your noises drive Charlie to his own orgasm, his grunts following as he spills all across his stomach. The both of you are breathing heavily as you come down from the high of release, your body trembling. 

All he can hear is the pounding in his ears as he grabs a tissue to clean off his stomach, vision blurring before he groans. “Baby girl, you still there?”

You’re rolling onto your side when you speak, humming faintly. “Yeah, m’here. Are you still there?”

He laughs before a moment later, his name was popping up on your screen again for FaceTime. You’re quick to answer as you bury your face into your pillow, smiling sleepily. “I wanted to tell you goodnight.”

This time, you’re laughing but it’s cut short when you yawn and you stifle it with a pillow. “I think you wanted to do more than tell me goodnight.”


End file.
